Violet Potter and the Magician Thief
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Girl Who Lived gets tired of all the manipulations in her life and with the help of the Goblins escapes to Ekoda where she catches the attention of one Kuroba Kaito. Can Ekoda High handle two pranksters?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Violet Aquaria Potter sighs wearily as she waits for her O.W.L results before she could make her escape. She had learned the routine of her watchers, and with the help of the Goblins had caught up on her Mundane education. Now all she needed were her test results and she could get emancipated. The goblins had secured her a home in Ekoda, somewhere in Japan. She had bound Dobby and Winky to her having one of them get her a lozenge from magical travel agency that would teach her written and spoken Japanese that would let her seem like a native. If she were to disappear then she had to do it right.

The fact that the sheeple honestly thought that she had no clue of their plans for her made her laugh. That year dealing with Umbitch had pushed her last button, she'd lost her godfather because that damn bastard, Dumbledore had sent him off on a suicide mission. Only the twins had any idea of her plans and even then she had told them nothing so they would have plausible deniability though she had made them something similar to the galleons the DA had used to communicate. This way she could send word for them to get out when she was well established or they could send her an S.O.S so she could let them know where she was.

She would love to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realized that she had escaped right out from under them and used their own laws against them. She would let them handle their own damn problems after she made sure to get those she cared about out of the damn country.

Chapter 1

Kuroba Kaito looks at the new girl in his class, Sumire, apparently half English though she could be fully English if she happened to be a magical, what with her last name of Black. Kaito knew the names of the English Pureblood families though he didn't think there were any Black females his age unless she had a Black ancestor in her line, possible with all the inbreeding those fools were prone to. She happened to have brown eyes and black hair with red highlights, he could also tell that unlike the rest of the female population she did in fact wear shorts under the uniform skirt. His light blue eyes take in the contacts in her eyes, he knew they were prescription but they also changed her eye color. What color they were originally he didn't know but, something told him the change was important. Kaito makes his way over introducing himself and presenting his new classmate with a lavender colored rose.

Sumire smirks, " Not bad, Kuroba-san, not bad at all. "

Kaito felt a shiver traverse his spine and an answering smirk upon his lips, " A fellow purveyor of mischief, I presume? "

" Too right, old chap. " Sumire says.

Kaito grins, oh he could have fun with her because something told him going against her was a very bad idea. The entire class is stunned when Kaito starts roaring with laughter after the lights had flickered until they see what had happened to them. The girls all had green and silver hair while the males save for Kaito had yellow and black hair. One other was unaffected by the chaos, the new transfer student. As one the student body shudders, a female version of Kaito. Sumire grins, " Think you can beat this, Kuroba-san? "

Kaito smirks, " Call me Kaito and yes, I do believe I can, Black-san. "

" Sumire, Kaito. "

The entirety of 2-B pales, " Dear Kami, now there's two of them. "

England:

Albus Dumbledore is fuming because his pawn had thrown off her shackles and now she couldn't be found. Where the hell had he gone wrong anyhow? How had she slipped through his net? It was maddening that the girl had managed to get away. The goblins were of no help and quite frankly they hated him. She had also had them reclaim everything stolen from her as well and the interest went to the greedy little bloodsuckers. He knew he had to find the girl and soon but she was staying under the radar and wherever she was she must have gotten a new wand and registered it wherever she happened to be. Most likely she had also changed her name and appearance. The girl would pay for her impudence.

All of his plans to make her a martyr, to take over as the savior again, ruined because she had somehow learned the laws, gotten emancipated, and subsequently disappeared. He had the Order trying to track her down but apparently the girl had played dumb until it was time to take her O.W.L.'s. She had aced them all, pissing off Hermione Granger in the process. He'd thought it was all going well only to realize he had been played quite perfectly by the Potter Heiress. Three months had passed since Violet had slipped her shackles and Dumbledore would make sure she knew the consequences of her actions though she still didn't have an heir or heiress.

Ekoda:

Nakamori Aoko just watches the verbal interplay between her childhood friend and Sumire-san. They had hit it off immediately and three months later though it pained her even she was wondering when one of them would make a Kami damned move already. Anyone could see that Kaito was extremely interested in her and as for Sumire, well, the girl admitted to Aoko privately that she'd been orphaned young, her maternal family had treated like a slave and, she had apparently been too popular at her old school to have any decent dates. Sumire had no idea how to proceed with romantic entanglements but she could do sibling relationships.

Aoko had taken it upon herself to help Sumire out, at least with her feelings. The girl was quite firm about girly stuff. She let Aoko teach her how to apply make-up and had practiced so she could do it herself but she rarely did. She spent more time talking pranks with Kaito and learning his brand of magic tricks. To their class' collective horror she picked them up too easily and the rest of the school had noticed that Kaito was extremely protective of Black-san. If someone didn't take the hint Kaito pranked them unrelentingly until the message was received. Sumire on the other hand, all she had to do was glare at any girl that Kaito couldn't ease away from.

Sumire-chan was scary when she brought out that glare, Aoko even eased up on using her mop on Kaito since Sumire pointed out that it could be considered abusive from an outside perspective and she also pointed out that the girls should just wear damn shorts under their skirts already, fucking problem solved. Aoko had flinched along with the rest of the girls in their class when she made that point. Though Sumire did spend an awful lot of time with Momoi Keiko as well. Why that was Aoko had yet to figure out. Little did Aoko know that her friend Keiko had all the blackmail on everybody in the school and Sumire had quickly figured that out, getting on the girl's good side by helping her get more damning evidence.

Once at school Sumire slips away briefly before rejoining Kaito and Aoko. For some reason Aoko felt a shudder of apprehension move down her spine. For Kaito it was a shiver of anticipation to see what chaos his lovely Sumire would be wreaking today. His thoughts stutter to a halt, since when was she _his_ anyhow? Sure she was the only one he had ever given a lavender rose to but she was just a friend, wasn't she? Only Aoko saw the uncertainty in her childhood friend's eyes and realized that Kaito may just be realizing what the rest of the student body had, that the prankster magician had feelings for the purveyor of chaos.

Kaito didn't have his father to turn to, to help him sort out his own feelings and both him and her father had nearly died of mortification when it came time for a certain _Talk_. Chikage had given her that particular _Talk_ as well. There was no way Kaito would ask her father for help on this, he wouldn't talk to his mother either. Mostly because Chikage would embarrass the hell out of him. It was at lunchtime when the screams started and Kaito feels everyone look at him, the magician pouts, insulted, " Blame Eris-chan, not me. "

Sumire has a low, lazy smirk on her face, " Eris, huh, I can live with that. Primordial Goddess of Chaos, yes, that does have a nice ring to it. " Then she cackled, raising the hair on the spines of everyone save for Kaito.

Konno-sensei pales dramatically and dismisses class early. Sumire was already out the window, Kaito following her immediately, " How did you pull off that cackle anyhow, Sumire-chan? "

Sumire smirks, " Channel every ounce of cunning, deviousness, and mischief into a laugh. "

Kaito finds his own cackle and Ekoda High can feel an impending sense of doom coming down upon it. Kuroba Kaito had met his match and instead of taming him she complemented him. She was just as bad as he was and in some ways worse. Keiko alerted by the screams had gotten plenty of useful blackmail photos and sent a set to the Post Office Box that Sumire maintained. " That does work, thanks, so, Sumire-chan, would you be adverse to going on a date with me. "

Kaito had thought long and hard through school about his feelings towards Sumire before deciding to give it a shot. Sumire smirks, "I was wondering when you'd ask. It would have been far too easy for me to ask you and besides I had fun trying to get your emotional intelligence to match your intellectual intelligence. "

" You've been courting me through your pranks, haven't you? Now I feel like an idiot. "

" Don't feel too bad, you've had a better foundation then I ever did. You got to actually know your parents and you still have your mom. I lost both of mine at fifteen months old. "

It was then that Kaito's brilliant mind put together all the clues, " On Halloween, right? "

Sumire sighs at this, " I wasn't sure about you or not. "

" Hey, I won't bust you. Besides at least this way you know I'm not after your fame or money. "

Sumire gives him a deadpan look, " Worse, you want me for my brain. "

Kaito just laughs at this and they work out the details of their date. The magician swearing to make things fun for the Potter heiress seeing as how she'd likely only had sycophants to deal with so far. " Have you had any positive experiences in the dating department? "

" You count the Yule Ball during that thrice damned TriWizard Tournament? " Sumire asks.

Kaito blinks, " Who'd you go with anyhow? "

" Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion and one quarter Veela. Since I'm not interested in my own gender and she wanted someone whom could resist her allure we went together, oh you should have heard the uproar that caused. " Sumire admits.

Kaito smirks, " You attended with the one person guaranteed to not want to try and bed you, damn. So whom did you receive the _Talk_ from? "

" Oddly enough my mom left a memory behind that I saw during the summer before my third year and the school nurse as well. " Sumire states.

" Lucky, I got that _Talk_ from Aoko's father. " Kaito says, shuddering, he still had nightmares about that.

Sumire rolls her eyes, "Come on, we'll plan out our pranks at my place this time and I can also get you keyed into the wards. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Magic Kaito or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ekoda, Kuroba Home:

Sumire and Kaito look at each other as they take in what they had just learned, " You'll need help. I can get started on the Polyjuice Potion immediately and I can show up as you if needed though you will need to make damn sure KID's personality does not resemble Kuroba Kaito at all. Of course, to keep up that illusion you need to change your hair style and hair color, a color change charm would do that, maybe add a few invisible runes to your school uniform so no one makes the connection. Body language will need to be changed as well. " Sumire muses out loud.

Kaito nods, she'd stayed behind as he went out and he also found out about Jii-chan, found out his father had been murdered. " You do raise some exceedingly good points. I refuse to get caught and using actual subtle magic should help that along. Runes and Potions are good foils though how do you know about the Polyjuice Potion anyhow? "

" Second Year, needed to sneak into the Slytherin Dorms. Illegally brewed it to do so. " Sumire admits.

" Do tell. "

With that Sumire tells the tale of her second year at Hogwarts, all of it, even the things she had hidden from her so called friends. " England always has been stupid about Parselmouths because of your dark idiot problem. " Kaito says, scowling. He'd gotten even more possessive and protective of her since they started dating. It had been a month since then and now they had found out about Kuroba Toichi's night job.

" At least I freed Dobby from the Malfoys and got a House Elf. Ate better that summer than any other summer even though I did learn how to pick locks and pockets by the time I was five just to survive. They hated anything that didn't fit into their view of normal. " Sumire states.

It had taken Kaito ages to break her walls down enough to get her to talk about things like that, he was still working on getting her to go to a mind healer. Thing was she barely trusted those older than her and after hearing only a fraction of what she had been through he supposed it was only natural. Adults, the generations before her had let her down all of her natural life for the most part. She tried to do the right thing in her first and second years and it had bitten her in the ass. Then they failed her the other three years, yeah, Kaito could understand why she didn't trust the older generations.

After a few more plans were tentatively made the pair ready themselves for bed, Kaito pulling her into him as she turns to head to the guest room of the Kuroba family home. He just didn't want to be alone at the moment. Sumire understood this and just settled into his arms, Kaito was basically the only one allowed to invade her personal space. Even Aoko stayed out of her personal bubble.

When morning arrives Sumire is up first and gets ready for the day before making breakfast and lunch for her and Kaito. She summons Dobby to wake the sleeping thief and has a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him. Kaito smiles, " Thanks, Sumire-chan, probably the only good thing to come out of life with your mom's sister would be learning how to cook. "

" It's basically meditative for me anymore, I only have to pay attention for new recipes until I master them. " Sumire admits to the new thief.

Cooking to her was like magic tricks to him and he had seen her prepping meals often enough. They switched which place they stayed at and she had paid to get the Kuroba family wards upgraded. Winky was called to get the rest of Kaito's uniforms taken care of with the proper runes. Sumire wrote out a quick and detailed note as to what was wanted before sending Winky off. Dobby would clean up the Kuroba home while they were at school. Thankfully there were magical places that wouldn't ask questions for what was needed for Kaito's uniforms. Sumire already had her uniforms modified properly as it was.

Aoko joins them on the walk to school, not even surprised to find Kaito had an arm absentmindedly wrapped around Sumire-chan. Aoko knew part of it was letting her fans know she was off limits the rest was because Kaito happened to be a physically affectionate guy. Sumire joins Keiko to chat for a little bit before class started. Kaito was the only one to notice the subtle signs warning of a migraine attack. Therefore when Aoko started getting on his case he was not surprised when Sumire brought out her bokken and swung it viciously at Aoko, stopping just shy of her throat, " Nakamori-san, I have a blinding migraine right now so kindly shut the bloody hell up! "

The whole class shivers at the menace in her voice, " Hai, Black-san. "Aoko says, her voice shaking, and sits back down, now she understood why Kaito had been watching Sumire, he'd seen the signs. Sumire with a migraine was terrifying because she got vicious with her pranks.

Kaito sighs, " Tonno-sensei, can I go get her some cappuccino and migraine meds otherwise I will not be held accountable for what my girlfriend does. "

The entire class throws him into the hall, Tonno-sensei giving him a pass to be there and they shut the door behind him. Kaito blinks, he didn't think she was that bad on a migraine. He'd been sick the day she'd gotten a migraine and it was that time of the month. The entire class had been afraid to breathe lest they set her off. Kaito was the only one that somehow never had her wrath turned on him. When he arrives at the nurse's office the nurse pales when he mentions Sumire having a migraine, " Please for the love of Kami tell me she is not hormonal too. "

" Is she really that bad? " Kaito asks, accepting the pills.

" School was dismissed two and a half hours early due to that, that day. "

Kaito blinks, " No wonder my classmates literally threw me out the door. "

His pass also covered the teacher's lounge so he heads there next, " Kuroba-kun, what are you doing here? "

" Well, Nakajima-sensei, Sumire-chan has a migraine, I need to bring her a cappuccino. " Kaito states showing the man the pass.

Sumire and migraine in the same sentence got him in the door where the teen busies himself with making her, her cappuccino the way she liked it, placing it in an insulated disposable cup with a lid. Once back at classroom 2-B he opens the door to find Keiko talking lowly to Sumire, in the calm eye of the storm. " Who set her off? " Kaito asks even as the scent of caffeine hits Sumire's nostrils.

Takeshi Takato winces, " I accidentally knocked one of my texts onto the floor, Kuroba-san. "

Kaito maneuvers through the chaos and hands the items of his quest to Sumire. The purveyor of chaos downs both pills and then her cappuccino, she scents around for another one and whimpers, " Just relax, Sumire-chan, the meds will kick in soon. "

Konno-sensei says nothing as Kaito guides her to a darkened corner, laying her head on his lap, and starts massaging her temples. Anything that kept the girl from lashing out was welcomed. She couldn't help her migraines and if they hit at school she couldn't just down a potion even if she did call it a home remedy. Kaito also applies a gentle warming charm to his fingertips to try and soothe her even further. Even the Ministry wouldn't quibble over this since they had seen what Black Sumire-san was capable of when she had a migraine. They made the mistake of dragging her in for something or other when she had a raging one and no migraine relief potion around. She had unleashed unholy pranking hell upon the Japanese Ministry once the Healers had confirmed her migraine and they didn't have any of the potion either. They'd had to get Kaito to calm her until they could procure the potion.

All told Kaito had been given full on permission to do whatever was necessary to keep her calm. Her migraine had calmed when lunch hits and Aoko brings their lunches to them. Kaito nods his thanks and sets to work eating his own food while also propping Sumire up enough that she can eat as well. Takato was sent to get her another cappuccino that Kaito gave him explicit, exacting details on how to make. Takato had been told that if he screwed up on her cappuccino by Kaito then he would be her sole target. That gave their classmate all the incentive he needed to not mess up on this drink.

England:

Hermione Granger is furious at the fact that Violet bloody Potter gained the top spot on the O.W.L.'s. How had that bint hidden her intelligence so well? How had she passed the Arithmancy test anyhow? She had aced everything so easily, knocking Hermione out from the top spot effortlessly. She could understand Defense and maybe Runes, Violet did have a knack for Runes after all but the other subjects, that's just hogwash. It was sixth year now and all of Gryffindor had turned on her and Ron since apparently Violet had sent a letter to her god brother, Neville Longbottom whom had informed all the houses how Violet had been used and betrayed. Even Malfoy was astounded at what they had done to his rival.

Hell, he and Violet were distantly related. All of Hogwarts turned on them and Ginny for what they had done. Violet had saved them all and had sent a letter to Magical England stating she would be calling in the life debt all of Magical England owed her, she had already called in Ginny's, her own, and Ron's, Ron could no longer speak, Ginny could no longer see, and Hermione herself had lost her hearing. Violet had gotten her revenge and Draco had looked smug at them stating that all Black women happened to be vindictive bitches. Potter did happen to have Black Blood in her veins after all, diluted but still there.

Ekoda:

Kaito manages to get Sumire back to his place after school and calls for Dobby to bring her a migraine relief potion. Dobby had no problem in answering Kaito's summons because he knew the magician had Violet's best interests at heart. Plus, he also knew the teen actually appreciated the help he was given in maintaining his home. With Sumire seen to Kaito breezes through his homework before researching on what to steal next. He would need Sumire's help to change his body language as KID. He would not allow himself to get caught which meant he had to play smart. He couldn't let himself get complacent which meant he would also need safe houses and emergency port keys to those safe houses as well.

Sumire should be able to help him with the safe houses though at least her home would be safe no matter what. They would also be warding the hell out of the KID room so no one save for them, Dobby, Winky, and Jii could enter it. They were both well accomplished Occulmens by this time, Kaito had helped Sumire to really learn the art. Sumire was currently curled up on the couch, clutching a stuffed black dog, plushie stag, and a plushie wolf as well. Dobby had found her cherished childhood toys.

Kaito isn't even surprised when a cup of hot chocolate appears at his elbow, Dobby always knew when either of them needed something. Winky had returned with his uniforms and was slowly working on getting the rest of his clothes that he wore as Kaito to have the same properties on them. Dobby had gone out to acquire the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion so that the pair could get started brewing it. They would need it before they really got started on any plans for Kaitou KID. They would also need many healing potions which Sumire knew how to brew, she'd had to learn if only to survive by herself.

Sumire stumbles into the kitchen just as Kaito finishes his cocoa, " I adore the migraine relief potion. Even at my old school everyone left me alone when a migraine hit during class. Hell, Snape started keeping that potion on hand because apparently my mum also got nasty migraines. Only time he was ever nice to me since I turn into a vindictive bitch. Poor, poor Hogwarts when I was hormonal and had a migraine. Only the twins, Neville, and Luna were safe from me. "

" You're really that bad? "

Sumire withdraws the memories and conjures a phial for them, " You can see for yourself. "

Dobby has a meal on the table for her and Sumire digs in, slapping Kaito's hands away from her treacle tart, " Sumire-chan, can't I have just a little bit? "

Her eyes narrow, " No one touches my Treacle Tart, Kaito. "

He shudders as a mixture of apprehension and was that arousal traverse his spine. Well, damn, who would have thought he had a thing for badass females? Sumire was too out of it to notice his reaction this time as migraines always sapped her strength. Once she's eaten she drags out her homework and curses the very existence of math in French. Kaito rolls his eyes and switches table sides to help his girlfriend with her homework. Then came the magical homework that they both had to do. Dobby would turn in their essays while they slept since their current practicals would have to wait until the weekend when their teachers were available. Sumire had added summoning and healing to her class list while Kaito had the basic classes Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts while also taking Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Technomagic, and Warding.

The pair would teach the other the subjects that the other one didn't take. Unlike most magicals they knew knowledge was power and didn't want to be caught flat footed. For some reason Sumire had no problem with Arithmancy and yet Mundane Math gave her problems. Kaito and their Arithmancy teacher had figured that out, apparently Magical Math went around her Dyscalculia while Mundane didn't. Kaito helped her out by putting everything into a pranking perspective and she was led out of their classroom for math tests so they could be read out loud to her. Ekoda High was far more progressive than some schools and fully embraced learning disabilities.

Sumire smacks Kaito's hand away from her Treacle Tart again and reaches for a piece for herself, " We need to work on KID's body language, diction, all that good jazz. "

Kaito groans at this, " You are so cruel to me, Sumire-chan but, I do understand, so I should probably make KID have a different accent than the ones found in Ekoda, though KID will be an unrepentant prankster. I'll have to use entirely different magic tricks as KID and Kaito. This is going to be fun. "

Sumire smirks, " Yes, it is, though I have to master acting like you just in case plus we'll need to have Dobby in on it if both of us need to be seen. "

" Not necessarily, we could use a Golem. " Kaito points out.

With that they were off on making sure KID couldn't be caught, coming up with several contingency plans. Sumire sent a message to the Goblins to acquire some fall back homes under the Peverell name so Kaito would have safe places to go to and to get them warded appropriately. They had to make sure they had contingency upon contingency plans ready to be utilized at a moment's notice. Sumire was also getting gymnastics and martial arts training since at some point she would be joining Kaito in the field or they would be switching off once they had KID's persona fully developed. Sumire could easily pretend to be male and with Kaito's help was learning how to mimic the voices of those she hears.

Kaito actually liked the idea of them being able to switch off at some point and could act like his girlfriend when necessary. Kaito was just that good at acting and impersonations which would be needed as KID. He never revealed that as Kaito which was a good thing and would help keep suspicions off of him. Sumire was also keeping an eye on the High School detectives in Japan, Hattori Heiji wasn't that much of a concern but Kudo Shinichi was. However she had discovered they were actually directly related through her father, apparently Yusaku had been given up for adoption immediately after he was born because he had no magic.

Sumire was in no way going to give up her claim on the Potter Ladyship but she could give him the Heir Ring if he happened to be magical. She decides to find that out the next day, leaving Kaito blinking trying to figure out how she slipped away from him of all people. The transplanted Brit was waiting outside Teitan High School when Kudo Shinichi emerged, calling out to him in English. Shinichi takes in her appearance and runs through several scenarios before approaching her, Mouri Ran had been off sick that day so Suzuki Sonoko wasn't hanging around him. Sumire rolls her eyes at this, " Relax, cousin dear, and yes I am your cousin, your father was born English and given up for adoption. "

" I take it you're my paternal cousin then. "

" I am, so your views on magic? " Sumire asks him.

Shinichi would have banged his head on something if he could, " He was born into a Pureblood family, wasn't he? "

" Yep, I take it you are a magical, itoko? "

" I am, why? "

She tosses him an heir ring, " I am the single most famous individual in Sheeple England, I shucked my shackles and the goblins set me up in Ekoda. I need someone to at least take on the heir status for that ring. I don't trust that old goat any farther than Pigwidgeon, a tiny pygmy owl can toss him, Pig is almost like a living snitch. "

Shinichi places the ring on and feels the family magic accept him, " Where in Ekoda do you live? "

She hands him a piece of paper, "Burn that once you memorize it, if I'm not there then I'm at my boyfriend's home. We alternate where we stay since we both live alone. Since the family magic accepted you then you can also use my House Elves Dobby and Winky. "

" I don't suppose I can meet said boyfriend, can I? " Shinichi asks her.

Sumire groans at this, " Not until I'm damn certain that you won't betray my trust, I've been burned too many times as it is. Oh, work on Occulmency as well so I can actually tell you my secrets, I'm Sumire Black here, remember that as I have no burning need to be bothered by those bloody sheep. "

Shinichi sighs, " Your boyfriend is in the gray area isn't he? "

" As long as he stays loyal, makes me happy, and doesn't become a murderer I don't care what he does. Besides, living with my lovely maternal relatives taught me how to pick locks and pockets if only so I could survive. "

In other words he happened to be a thief and by not letting Shinichi meet him then he had plausible deniability. The fact that said thief made her happy, well, if even some of the rumors out of England were true…he could understand his cousin's gray stance. She would kill in self-defense or the defense of others but never in cold blood. Shinichi had no problems with those that just stole and didn't hurt others physically. He would be pleasantly surprised by Kaitou KID's heists and would realize whom his cousin was dating then.

Ekoda:

Sumire slips into the Kuroba home at six, having brought Kaito a cake made with the three kinds of chocolate available. " Apology gift accepted, now, why did you slip away like that anyhow, Sumire-chan? "

" To meet my cousin whom happens to be known as the Heisei Holmes. "

Kaito's eyes widen, " I see, which is why you kept me out of it. Why go see him? "

" To meet him and give him the Potter Family Heir ring. " Sumire says casually.

Kaito understood then, she needed someone whom wouldn't be manipulated easily as her heir. " Your cousin is the Heisei Holmes and you're dating the Heisei Lupin, you, Sumire-chan, lead a very interesting life. "

" Potter Family Luck, Shinichi has his own brand what with finding murder victims all the time. I get near death experiences in the form of death traps. " Sumire states.

" Wait, you're telling me the it's the Potter blood that has turned Kudo into, to say it bluntly, a corpse magnet? " Kaito asks her.

" That's my theory anyhow, games of chance like sports, we rock, life and death situations well, if it seems simple it's deadly, seems deadly, it's not quite that bad. " Sumire admits.

Kaito winces, " Yet, nothing like that has happened here in Ekoda. "

"That's because Lady Luck has blessed you, you cancel out the Potter Family luck. You have no idea what it's like to wait for the other shoe to drop all the time. Nothing good ever happened without something equally as horrific happening until I came to Ekoda. "

Kaito had never really thought seriously about his good fortunes until his girlfriend goes into detail, great detail about how anything good that ever happened to her was immediately followed by something nasty. Apparently Sumire had finally decided that she could vent safely to him. It all came tumbling out and Kaito was just grateful he was fluent in American and British English. He doesn't try and stem the flood, instead he just wraps his arms around her and lets her speak. She'd never been allowed to show vulnerability before, to be a normal girl for once. Kaito had no problems with granting her this luxury.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Magic Kaito, or Shinichi Kudo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ekoda:

Sumire finds herself curled up in Kaito's arms on the couch, emotionally spent after finally venting. Maybe now he would stop hinting about her going to see a Mind Healer. You had to trust a Mind Healer and she couldn't trust the older generations because of how many times she had been fucked over by them. She trusted her teachers to a certain extent and that was it. Now Madam Pince, her she had trusted because anybody whom loved books that much had to be an okay person. Madam Pince had even allowed her to hide in the library and unrestricted access to the Restricted Section because Violet had simply loved to read and wanted to learn more about her Gryffindor roots.

She had never abused that priveledge, she had only wanted to learn. She had managed to get some of those books at second hand magic shops and the like. Most Potente Potions was her best purchase ever. She slips out of Kaito's arms and heads into the Potions Lab at the Kuroba home to start on the Polyjuice Potion and to whip up some Migraine Relief Potions, Blood Replenishers, Nutrient, Bone Knitter and Skele Gro, Pepper Up, and a certain potion to deal with her hormones as well. Only the Polyjuice Potion would take a significant amount of time to make. She was just finishing up bottling the potions she had made when Kaito wanders in. She also nibbles on a dark chocolate frog before drinking a gobletful of Migraine Relief Potion.

" Stocking up on the supply of healing potions I see. " Kaito says, she always clearly labeled all of her potions in English, Japanese, and Runes.

" Well, I figure we may be needing them soon, plus, I still need to take the nutrient potion once a week to try and make up for the malnutrition I suffered as a child, if not then a de-aging potion will be used on me so the damage can be corrected that way. " Sumire states.

Kaito sighs, " I guess that makes sense though you have grown several inches in a few places since we've met. "

Any other girl would have taken offense to that but Sumire was different, " I know, that was a fun shopping trip with Keiko and Aoko. Never again will I go shopping with other girls, it's just too terrifying. "

" You are not a girly girl, are you? " Kaito asks her.

" If I could bloody well get away with it then I would wear the male school uniform and be done with it. As it is all of my clothes are made by a magical seamstress because I generally end up in some sort of life threatening situation. "

After hearing about her Hogwarts years he knew that to be true, plus magically made clothes were a lot more durable. Poor girl having to be subjected to clothes shopping with Aoko, he knew from experience that Aoko went a little nuts when it came to shopping. Sumire very rarely bothered with make-up but, when she did it was subtle. She had only learned about make-up because she may need to wear it occasionally what with being an heiress and all. They had managed to change KID's body language now Kaito was trying to figure out what kind of accent to give KID. KID would also have to appear in several areas and not just Ekoda. Kaito had decided to change his hair to a raven color and his eyes would be brown so as to not stand out. There were not very many people with his eye color out there.

If not for his lovely girlfriend he would not have thought of that. Now he was thinking ahead and making sure to separate out KID from Kaito because he did not want to get busted as Kaitou KID. This also meant that his magic tricks needed to be vastly diverse as well. He was still working that out along with his gadgets as well. Inventing new tricks was going to be fun though throwing in potions was doable because of chemistry. Sumire had taken to Chemistry like a cat to catnip. She had also found out her animagus form happened to be a Raiju that happened to be fox like in nature.

It wasn't too odd for her to take her animagus form at times and just curl up at Kaito's feet. That was what gave Kaito his brain storm, Sumire could help him in her animagus form, all they'd need to do is make some damn good Golems and no one would ever know the difference unless they hired a few more House Elves. Hmm, that bore some more thinking on. If they could find those that could act as them that would be great. Imagine his surprise when a pair of red headed twins show up at his door. Sumire drags them inside and promptly whacks them both upside the head, " Are you two barmy or what? Do you think I want to be found by those daft sheeple? "

Fred and George Weasley both huff indignantly, " Give us some credit, we took a goblin provided port key that dropped us on the doorstep. " George states.

" We got tired of the hypocrisy and had the goblins help us procure premises in Japan for our shop we left the other one in the hands of Lee and Moony. " Fred continues.

" Fine, I suppose I'll need to key you idiots into the wards and you can keep us in healing potions. Plus, you two are going to learn how to act like myself and Kaito because I've decided that being a thief sounds like a pretty fun job. "

" Do tell, dear Prongslet. " Fred says.

" My animagus form is a Raiju with a fox like form. " Sumire says.

" Vixen then. Now, start talking our younger sister from different parents. " George ripostes.

Kaito and Sumire takes turns telling them what had happened and then Twins grin manically, " We'll be glad to help since our shop won't have evening hours. "

" Though we will need to blend in I suppose, won't we? " Fred admits.

All of Ekoda trembles in fear, knowing that something terrifying had just happened but not what. Sumire gets the Twins settled in her home, hires a tutor for them to get caught up on Mundane subjects and make sure their magical subjects were up to par. Winky was sent to get them appropriate clothes and they were seen by a Healer just in case. Then she and Kaito got ready for school, Dobby handling their lunches this day and making sure his mistress had her caffeine fill.

England:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett is infuriated her twin sons had just up and left, leaving no way to find them, their wands were in the Weasley Vault, and they had made sure their vaults were only capable of being accessed by themselves, Lee Jordan, and Remus Lupin and magical cores were checked as a security measure. This meant that no one could access them through Polyjuice Potion or anything of the like. How could her own sons do something like this and all because that bint Potter had gotten a big head. Seemed to think that she was capable of being on her own. Yeah right, the girl would come crying back to them soon enough. She hadn't been raised properly and that was now showing.

Albus had been a fool to think that her being raised by muggles was a good thing, the man was getting on in years after all.

Hogwarts:

Neville Longbottom stiffens his shoulders as he and Luna Lovegood enter the Room of Requirements and set to work on learning Occulmency along with anything else they possibly could. The ghosts were kind enough to teach them how to wield weapons and different areas of fighting. Anything they could learn from the Hogwarts ghosts they were. They couldn't trust anyone else in the school except for the neutral Slytherins even then Luna and Neville were both getting out next year, transferring to Mahoukotoro to get away from the blood stupidity in England. Xenophilius was also working on moving the Quibbler while Madam Longbottom was checking into specialists outside of England for her son and daughter-in-law. She couldn't blame Neville for wanting to leave, she would start looking into housing in Japan, it was time to relocate somewhere that would actually fight back properly against dark idiots.

Ekoda:

Sumire rolls her shoulders as she gets ready to participate in gym class, today was volleyball. She had also royally ripped the school board a new one for assigning such provocative uniforms for gym class for the girls and promptly wore something more appropriate. The fact that she would unleash pranking hell upon any idiot whom tried to tell her she couldn't wear what she considered appropriate gym clothes meant that she was left alone. None of the other girls had really noticed it until Sumire had pointed it out and now they were going throughout all of Japan to get a petition signed to change the girls gym uniform.

Ekoda High was already redesigning the uniforms anyhow but the fact that Sumire had galvanized the female student population meant that they were going to send the designs to the girls to be voted upon and they would offer a slightly different girl's uniform as well. One that would appeal to the tomboys in the school since they hated skirts. That Sumire always wore shorts under hers told them that she hated the uniform and only wore it because she wasn't allowed to wear the male uniform. Sumire gets into the game they were playing and then her eyes narrow dangerously when she sees one of the upperclassmen start to hit on Kaito. When he couldn't extract himself she looks across the net and the ball is tossed to her. She tosses it up high, leaps into the air and sends the ball screaming into the girl that thought she could go after her guy.

The girl pales when she sees whom had hit the ball start to walk over, her eyes frosted over. She failed to make good her escape before Sumire arrived. Everyone in the vicinity took five large steps back, " I thought I had made it perfectly transparent to everyone here that Kaito is mine. "

" Please, little girl, I am a much better catch than you. "

" I hold five Ladyships in England, you daft bint. "

The brunette blinks, " What's nobility doing here? "

" Mostly to get away from the sycophants. " Sumire states, "Also to get away from the idiots that just want to get into my pants. Now, unless you want me using certain information against you, yes, I do know your dirty little secrets, you will be a good little bint and back down now to your alpha. "

Every male shudders at the cold tone Sumire had used, if they hadn't known it before they did now, Sumire was an über alpha bitch from hell and was not adverse to establishing her dominance. Well, Kaito's eyes were currently a shade darker from lust but then again he liked it when Sumire brought out her inner bitch to play. Instead the brunette full on slaps Sumire even the teachers start to back away now. No one had ever challenged Sumire like this and they weren't sure how she would react. Sumire allows her head to go with the force of the slap and she turns back to face the teen. " Keiko-chan, please inform the faculty of the fact that Nijiima-san has a rather frowned upon after school job. One as a loli if I remember correctly. "

The brunette pales, " That's not your only dirty little secret that I know either, Nijiiima-san. "

Keiko hands over the appropriate film developed photos and the faculty immediately suspends the girl. Sumire smirks, " Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. "

The rest of the female student population nod quickly, apparently Sumire wasn't above blackmail. Kaito shakes his head, now he knew why Sumire and Keiko were such good friends, Keiko was the go to person for blackmail material. Kaito decided then and there to start being nicer to Keiko and hopefully if she ever did find out about him being KID she would overlook it or destroy any and all evidence though magic should help with that. Maybe even help him if he played this right.

Lair of Idiots:

Snake snarls at the fact that KID was back, he'd thought he had killed Kuroba Toichi but apparently not. He was going to make damned sure KID ended up six feet under this time though he may let him find Pandora first.

Beika, Kudo Home:

Shinichi finds himself reading up on the English Pureblood families since he was now the heir to the Potter family and what he had read so far had him understanding why his cousin had chosen him for the Potter Family. His mental shields were decent enough but now he would really have to practice to earn mastery of mental defense. After getting caught up on everything to do with his cousin which included a vial of all of her memories Shinichi quite frankly understood her a lot better and why she had no problems with theft. She'd been forced to do whatever was necessary to survive.

Her Hogwarts years appalled him as did her years with her maternal relatives. Still, he would have to get to work on networking for the Potter family within Japan. He knew the Japanese Ministry would keep quiet and the heir ring would protect his mind until he gained mastery over mental defense. He was unpleasantly surprised when someone knocked on his door and he immediately uses a Patronus to send for a representative of the Japanese Ministry, he was not entertaining British Magicals without back up. Once he was joined by an Auror and a British Magical Ambassador he opens the door and curses internally, Albus Dumbledore had shown up along with Severus Snape, two people his cousin did not want to see ever again.

" Ambassador Higgins, I was unaware that you would be here? "

" Kudo-san sent for me and Auror Mitaraishi to be present during this meeting. Am I to assume it has something to do with his status as the Potter Heir? " Ambassador Higgins states.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore curses internally, trust the bint to find an heir that would make sure not to meet with him alone. The instant Shinichi made eye contact with Snape he starts thinking about every murder he has ever solved but only in such a manner that Snape triggered it himself. While Shinichi entertains himself by watching Snape stumble through his mind his reinforcements deal with Dumbledore. Finally Shinichi kicks Snape out of his head and smirks as he files charges. Auror Mitaraishi arrests Snape and the Ambassador kicks Dumbledore out, " How did you deal with the Legilmency attack. "

" I solve murders, what do you think? " Shinichi asks Ambassador Higgins.

The man snorts in laughter, " Interesting defense you've got so where is Lady Potter? "

" My cousin is around. " Shinichi says vaguely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Magic Kaito, Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ekoda Potter Manor:

Sumire rolls her shoulders as she sets to work baking, she always made goodies every week for the local orphanage because she knew what it was like and donated them for the children, she had also checked for food allergies and what not with the matron before doing so as well. Dobby was the one to let Shinichi in when he knocked and the former Malfoy elf leads him to his cousin while Winky gets him a cup of black coffee. " What's my cousin up to anyhow? "

" Making baked goods for the local orphanage. " Sumire answers, she could do it all by magic but she honestly loved cooking/baking.

" You should know that Dumbledore came by to see me. " Shinichi says.

" Do tell. " Sumire says even as she continues with her work.

The Potter head is smirking by the time he is done and her baking is also done. She uses magic to frost the cookies and cupcakes but that was it. " Dobby, deliver this for me, will you. I should probably go over the Potter estates with Shinichi. "

" Yes, mistress Violet. " Dobby says, apparating off with the baked goods. The Matron happened to be a squib and there were times Dobby was sent with the goodies for the children. Sumire also donated to the orphanage to make sure the children were treated right and to ensure that the vetting process for new parents missed nothing.

" I get the orphan thing, it's what you would have wanted isn't it? " Shinichi asks.

" It is and the Potter funds are being used to open up an orphanage for magical children that will be run by mundane borns and squibs. The orphans will learn how to live in both worlds. I got screwed over by two mad men with delusions of grandeur. " Sumire states and she starts going over all the stuff associated with the Potter family with him. Shinichi pays close attention since she would most likely be having him deal with a lot of the stuff while she relaxed. His cousin deserved a chance to be normal without having the weight of the world on her shoulders for once.

" The Potter family proxy is Andromeda Tonks nee Black so she also proxies the Black seat for me as well. You also have Peverell blood in you and I have Xenophilius Lovegood proxy the Peverell seat while the Gryffindor seat is proxied by Angelina Johnson. I have the Slytherin seat as well and I have that one proxied by Lady Zabini. My life is an utter nightmare. For now you just have to worry about the Potter family affairs. Get an owl and write to Andy, tell her you're my heir and she'll send you copies through the Goblins of what you need to see so you be my proper heir. " Sumire states.

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore had managed to get Snape off with a fine and now the wizened headmaster is pacing his office, how had Violet found her paternal cousin anyhow? He'd lost control of ever seat the girl held and with her proxies the dark portion was getting stalemated because Lady Zabini and Andromeda both knew how to play the game. They were currently pushing for a law reform and after pointing out some of the ridiculous ones on the books even the dark families had to agree it was needed. He had no clue what the agenda would be after that but between Andromeda and Madam Zabini most of the neutrals were on Violet's side while she had an alliance with the Longbottoms through Neville.

Even without being in England the girl was giving him problems, especially since she had gotten Madam Marchbanks to do an audit of Hogwarts Educational Program. Hogwarts was having to add several classes, revamp their Mundane Studies class, add courses to make it so all students could function in all situations, and physical education courses along with their diet getting changed as well. Madam Marchbanks was going to bring Hogwarts up to International Standards though she did hire a second Potions Professor, had the Defense Room looked at by the Curse breakers, Binns was fired as a teacher but would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts and a Wards Master took a chicken down to the ward chamber to renew the wards.

Dumbledore was furious because he was losing control of the situation. Violet had contacted people that weren't sheep and actually had spines.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Japan:

Fred pauses in his work, " George, did you just get the feeling that our dear little sister did something Marauder worthy without even being in England? "

" I did indeed, dear brother. She's making Dumbledore's life hell from halfway around the world. " George says, grinning.

The pair were in the back working on inventory while their new employees, both being Kitsunes that could take human form worked the front. They were also working on a specific line of products that used Mundane Chemistry for Kaito to use as KID. They had no problem with Violet's boyfriend being a thief since he was a decent guy. Plus, they had given Kaito some ideas to pull on his classmates as well. They understood that there needed to be several degrees of separation between Kaito's two identities and with his memories along with Violet's they were practicing on acting like them. Sumire had also signed them up for acting lessons from a magical actress that wasn't related to her. No way was she allowing her aunt in on this. Hell, she would keep away until she was married just so she couldn't be told what to do.

The Twins had also been given one of the labs in the Ekoda Potter mansion to work on new pranks. They were in heaven though they were also learning business management through tutoring, they had good business acumen apparently and it just needed refining though they had hired a lawyer and PR person with Sumire's help. Maybe they could convince Charlie to take up the Prewett name? Percy was a git but he was still family. Bill was starting to take his heir duties seriously, mainly helping their father bring their mother to heel and reigning in Ron and Ginny. Arthur, after being given a friendship alliance with the Potter family had started acting like the Lord he really was. More to the point Violet had made a donation to his department and hired a tutor that would truly teach him about the Mundane World. She had also gifted her new friendship allied family with a new owl so Errol could retire.

Kuroba Home:

Kaito was currently listening to different accents to find which one he wanted KID to have. This was orphan baking day and his dove cams had let him know that the Heisei Holmes had come to visit his cousin so she was probably spending time going over Potter Family stuff while getting to know her cousin. She would key him into the wards and then give him an emergency port key as well. The new Kaitou KID finally finds the accent he wants and sets to mastering it, to make it natural. That was the key to any good disguise. His doves were also watching the KID task force so he could also pretend to be them as well. He already had contacts enough to make his eyes any color though he could just use a color change charm it would be better to do things the Mundane way.

Of course his contacts were magically made so no one would be able to tell the difference. His hair he could get away with using the color change charm on because wigs were a definite no. There was also a potion that would change his DNA for twelve hours along with other identifying markers. All told he was set for the most part though he was also working on changing his magical signature as well. That was what got most of the magical thieves caught after all, forgetting about their magical signature. Thankfully his father had extensive books on how to do that on hand. Sumire had actually borrowed several when she realized what they were just so the Brits couldn't find her. She registered her new signature with the goblins and explained why she had changed her signature as well. Ragnok was all for pulling the wool over the Brits eyes.

Kaito was keyed in for the Slytherin vault so he could use those funds. It got the gold moving so Gringotts wasn't about to complain about it. Winky had seen to getting him several more copies of the KID outfit charmed up the wazoo to keep him safe, obscure his identity even further, all that good jazz, plus they wouldn't stain. He had several monocles as well that were bullet and magic proof. His top hats were charmed to never lose shape and never fall off as well. He would make damned certain he did everything in his power to not be caught.

He had every incentive to come back to his other half and he was damn well going to make certain he made it back to her. For too damn long no one had put Sumire-chan first, she'd always had to put her needs behind everyone else's. It was no surprise that Kaito was putting her first with all this extra care he was putting into KID. He was also putting some thought into what to get her and Aoko for their birthdays along with finding out Keiko-san's and getting something for her as well. Having the Blackmail Queen of Ekoda High on his side was a must. Thankfully for Sumire he had managed to secure tickets to a Tutshill Tornadoes game against Japan.

Aoko would be more difficult but he would not forget her birthday. The teen turned thief was researching the Blue Birthday and had already scouted the site out. He had a few more things to work out, he would not go into a heist without several back up plans in place. He would put his intellect to work. He had already worked out several apparition points and with the help of the goblins he had several safe houses he could go to. The goblins didn't care if he was a thief and Sumire had found a place where she could sell the things she had stolen from her Hogwarts School mates. Oh yes, she had robbed several of them blind, being Slytherin's magical heiress came in handy. She could get into all of the towers and more importantly she only stole from the bigoted pureblood raised children.

She had also put a stop to the theft of Luna Lovegood's possessions by pranking the ever loving hell out of those shallow bitches. She had trained Luna well in the art of subtle pranking with the help of the Twins. She was so hoping she and Neville got out safely. They were the only other ones that Sumire actually cared about back in Sheeple England. Kaito actually wrote to Luna so she could learn the language and he had a blast decoding everything she wrote. Decoding Luna speak was an excellent use of his intellect.

Dobby was working around Kaito at the moment though he did make sure to keep light snacks around the teen as well as water to drink. Kaito barely even noticed though he did murmur a thanks to Dobby as he continues to work. Dobby had also organized the library, stocked up on Potions ingredients, made sure the food was fresh, and polished all the wooden furniture in the house as well. Kaito's mother was going to be in for a shock when she returned home since their home was looking better than it had in years.

Dobby liked the work he did for Mistress Potter and Kaito, they treated him decently and more importantly he was happy. Dobby knew that someday his mistress would have to go back to England and deal with the Dark Lord at some point. She would just do it on her own time and not on Dumbledore's or the English Ministrys'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Magic Kaito and Cased Closed/Detective Conan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tropical Land:

Shinichi has just left Ran to follow the shady men when at the same time though he doesn't know it KID is finding out about Pandora. When he takes the knock to the head after getting off a few shots with his camera phone his emergency port key kicks in, depositing him in the Ekoda Potter Manor.

Kuroba Home:

Sumire and Kaito are cursing when they read up on Pandora, " KID needs to meet with the Japanese Ministry and tell them about this so he can get pardoned, dear Morgana, whom the hell is stupid enough to go after Pandora. Fuck, we have to get it before the Dark Tosser learns of it. " Sumire snaps and then she stiffens.

" Sumire-chan, what… " Kaito starts to ask.

" Winky, get the Potter family healer and go straight to the Manor, Shinichi's emergency port key remote activated. " Sumire says and then she spins on her heel, Kaito changes quickly, makes sure he doesn't look like KID, switches his magical signature back and follows her.

Ekoda Potter Manor:

Sumire lifts the wards to let the healer through and then puts them back up immediately. Kaito was already going through the footage of his dove cams and snarls several French curses under his breath. This garners the attention of his girlfriend and her swearing joins his, " Well, hell, Potter luck strikes again. "

" This is not going to be easy. " Kaito says, they had to some way find those men that had nearly killed Shinichi.

Sumire's eyes harden as she takes in their looks and apparates out, snapping an outfit on that wouldn't look out of place on a dominatrix, a color change charm takes care of her hair and eye color though she does make sure no one would remember her features, she had some scum to hunt down. No one messed with her family and got away with it.

Kaito winces, " Dobby, follow her invisibly and make sure she remains in one piece, I'll handle any emotional damage just keep her physically intact. "

Dobby does so immediately and Kaito sighs, his girlfriend rarely let her sadistic side show, he knew he was dating a bad ass, but a bad ass über bitch from hell that was pissed off, yeah, whomever went after Shinichi was screwed. What did it say about him that the thought of her that pissed off turned him on anyhow? The healer walks out of the room Shinichi had landed in, " He'll be out for the next two days since I took care of a few minor issues that wouldn't even bug him while I was at it. Where's Black-sama anyhow? "

" She's out idiot hunting. " Kaito says.

The healer flinches, " I take it he's a relative of hers? "

" Paternal cousin actually. "

" Well shit, vindictive Black bitch on the hunt for whomever screwed with her cousin? No contest, no one pisses off any female with Black blood in them if they have any sort of survival instincts anyhow. "

" You're from England? "

" Illegitimate member of the McKinnon family, my parents fooled around as teenagers. Sumire-sama hired me because I've been screwed over and am less likely to betray her. Not to mention the fact that the Goblins could care less about the fact that I'm a bastard child, I still am of McKinnon Blood and it keeps the McKinnon accounts active and out of ministry control. I also developed a few potions that can fix extensive malnutrition damage. That's why Sumire-sama doesn't complain about the potions regime I have her on. "

England:

Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort is frowning, the Potter girl had disappeared, she had cast him from the Peverell and Slytherin families, and she now had an heir as well for the Potter family. He had no idea where she happened to be and that concerned him. The girl was dangerous and needed to be eliminated yet she was smart to hide from him. Yes, the girl was quite cunning, a worthy opponent but, she would be destroyed. Still, it made him uneasy to not know what she was up to. Whatever connection there was between them was giving him nothing which irked him.

Beika:

Gin and Vodka both pause, the kid had been port keyed off by an emergency port key. That meant someone had to give it to him. They both just barely dodge the severing charm sent their way and vastly overpowered. " You two have annoyed me greatly, that teen is under my protection. I'm Belladonna Black. "

" Of the English Blacks? " Vodka asks hesitantly.

Her smirk did nothing to put them at ease, " Quite, dear chap. "

Gin curses in several languages as pissing off a female Black was something no sane or even insane being did. Hell, if the Joker were to exist not even he would piss off a female Black. That was just asking for trouble, " That teen is my cousin and has Black blood though dilute in his veins. "

Gin and Vodka knew they were in deep shit then, she was talking to them calmly which meant for a über sadistic alpha Black bitch from hell that they were screwed in so many different ways that they would be better off surrendering and working out a deal, " We'll tell the Aurors everything and that includes what we know about the branch looking for Pandora. " Gin says.

Belladonna licks her lips and sends blue sparks into the sky from her second wand made from a blessed cherry tree, with a thunderbird tail feather core and a Sodalite as a grounding stone. Once the Aurors have taken them away Belladonna spins on her heel and returns home.

Ekoda Potter Manor:

Kaito blinks, " Should have known Belladonna Black was you as well. You made sure to have another legal identity didn't you? "

" Several actually with the help of the goblins. Sumire is for everyday life, Belladonna is for scaring the hell out of idiots. The two idiots that would have been after Shin-chan surrendered to the Aurors rather than have to deal with a pissed off by blood English Black. " Sumire says as she snaps her fingers.

The healer straight up laughs and demands the memories of that. Sumire gladly shows them causing her boyfriend and the Potter family healer to laugh their asses off. " Damn girl, you make Bellatrix look tame. "

" I cast that bitch out of the Black family, she tortured my godmother into insanity along with her husband leaving my god brother to the machinations of his paternal family. Dear Loki, the one, his Great Uncle Algie dropped him out of a fucking window to scare the magic out of him! " Sumire states.

" Shit, no wonder you can make vindictive bitch look attractive you're more like a Valkyrie. " the Healer states.

" Emma, I'm allowed to call on Jormungand himself if I get pissed enough. Might just use Jor to kill Tommy. Loki likes me and has promised me one of Fenrir's pups. I pay homage to all of the chaos and trickster deities as well as paying Homage to Hermes since he is the god of thieves. " Sumire says blandly.

Kaito takes the hint and starts researching the different deities so he could give them the proper offerings. Lady Luck was already on his side and he always thanked his Lady but now he would start to really thank those that helped him to succeed. Though he would start offering his pranks to every trickster and chaos deity he knew of. Better to have chaos on your side than against you, something he had learned from his girlfriend. Emma was going to stick around if only to make sure Shinichi remained in good health, he had Potter blood in him after all.

Sumire grabs Shinichi's phone and dials up his best friend, she had met Ran briefly just so the girl would know who she happened to be and why she would be calling. After explaining what had happened to her, Ran's mother was a witch, even though she was a squib herself. Finding out her best friend was now heir to an old English line had been a shock though thankfully Sumire had the truth of her identity under a Fidelius charm with herself as the secret keeper. Thankfully Ran did understand why she had left England and why she had named her cousin her heir as well.

" That's taken care of, Ran's going to let Professor Agasa know that Shinichi's going to be crashing at my place for a few days. " Sumire says, she didn't want to alarm people unnecessarily after all.

" Now, we need to try and find Pandora before someone else does. " Kaito says, groaning.

Emma curses, " Someone is actually hunting for that thing? "

"An entire group actually. " Sumire states, " I had to keep Tommy boy from getting ahold of a Philosopher's Stone when I was eleven, killed Slytherin's pet basilisk at twelve, at fourteen I got used to give the ruddy bastard a new body, think you can complain? " Sumire retorts.

" Damn, you have the worst case of Potter luck ever. " Emma says, she'd heard tales about the Potter luck.

" Why the hell do you think I practically live with Kaito anymore? His luck counteracts my own. Kaito, you've seen my life. "

Kaito winces, " You do raise a good point, Sumire-chan. Can't say as I blame you for wanting to not deal with the shit storm for a while longer. "

England, Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Remus Lupin frowns pensively as he looks over the final letter he'd received from his cub, she'd left it in a code that only those that were Marauders could even see and it had been spelled so no one could retrieve the information out of his brain either. She'd told him Sirius' death was the last straw and that she needed to get away. She'd be back to deal with the Dark Tosser problem but, she would not stay. She hadn't given him any information that would be useful to anyone though. He knew she'd left a similar letter with the Twins and then they had left the English shop to him and Lee Jordan before leaving as well. Remus was seriously considering taking Tonks and leaving England as well. Violet had stated that she had left enough money in his name for a port key to where she was, Goblin provided port key that is.

The goblins loved her because once she found out her vaults had been stolen from she had told them to get it back and the interest would be the Goblins. She had also called on them to harvest the remains of the basilisk, they could sell the meat for profit and the rest would go into the Peverell Vault until she decided what to do with it. Though she did have the fang that had broken off in her arm commissioned into a dagger, one that would remain in her family since the goblins had gotten to keep the money from the sale of the basilisk meat. Besides that fang had bitten her and she had survived thanks to Fawkes. She was considered an honorary goblin because once she took down Tommy for good she was going to claim Right of Conquest and rob all of his followers of their gold. She'd personally deliver the news to Draco and Lucius if only to take pictures of the looks on their faces when they found that out.

Remus had to admit his cub was a true Marauder as were the Twins whom had already followed their all but blood little sister. Yes, following Violet was sounding better by the minute since Dumbledore was refusing to authorize lethal force, the barmy bastard. Remus decides to write a letter to his cub and send it to her through the Goblins, he was getting out and hopefully he could bring Tonks with him.

Burrow:

Arthur Weasley glares his wife down, " Quite frankly, Molly, I don't blame any of our boys for leaving. You can be entirely too overbearing and not allowing Fred and George to join the Order when they were of age was over the line. Violet has the right to leave and not return, what has Magical Britain done for her, we celebrate the day she became an orphan without stopping to think about that, anytime something happened at Hogwarts the students save for the Twins turned on her, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were being paid to stay close to her, and she was forced into the Tri Wizards Tournament against her will, hasn't she suffered enough? " He all but roared it, he viewed Violet as a daughter since Fred and George had all but adopted her as their sister.

As such he had taken a good long hard look at what Magical Britain had become and he was disgusted with how far they had fallen. He was about ready to kick Ron and Ginny out of the family and give Percy a much needed boot to the arse as well. Bill and Charlie along with the Twins had done the Weasley family proud and brought their standing up. The fact that Violet Potter considered the Twins to be her brothers said a lot about the Twins, they saw her for whom she was and fully accepted her. They saw the abused girl and went the extra kilometer to help her. They had told him of how her relatives treated her and how they slipped her nutrition potions at school and outside of school as well by hiding the potions in magical candies that her fat pig of a cousin wouldn't even dream of touching.

Violet's magic actually recognized them as her brothers and they could withdraw money from her vaults and she had even set them up with an investment vault because she knew they would make it big with their prank shop. She had also accepted them for whom they were and didn't try to pigeon hole them like their mother had. Their magics had formally adopted each other as siblings though Fred and George still registered as Weasleys and Violet still registered as a Potter the proof of the adoption was in their magical signatures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Magic Kaito, or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ekoda, Kuroba Home/Mahoukotoro:

Sumire almost felt like banging her head on the table she sat at as she reads through the magical books about Pandora. Damn it all, why did people always want bloody immortality anyway. Kaito observes his girlfriend carefully, he knew she was frustrated at the fact that her Potter luck had landed her in a situation where she had to find an immortality granting stone before anyone else, odds were good the damn thing might not be able to be destroyed as well. Still, she hadn't had any near death experiences recently, no manipulative old goats to deal with or people that wanted to befriend her for her fame, " Sumire-chan, Mahoukotoro needs a replacement Seeker and I told them I could help them out. "

The witch has her Firebolt out in under a second and lets Kaito side along apparate her to the site. The youngest seeker on a century is grinning manically as she takes in the pitch before seeking out the captain of the team. He puts her through her paces first and is stunned to realize that she actually could have a career as a professional Quidditch player. Kaito settles himself in the stands, they were technically students after all, they just opted to attend a Mundane school instead.

Burrow:

Arthur Weasley had removed Ron and Ginny from the Weasley family, how could he not after the disgraceful way they had been behaving. He sat down as the head of the Weasley family and had a very long and eye opening talk with Percy. Poor Percy had never realized that his father actually had a backbone and was calling him out on his actions. Letting Violet be treated like that by the minister was disgraceful. Refusing to believe the truth until it was too late, Arthur informed his son he would need to shape up, which meant he needed to actually think things through from all angles and stop being a damn sheep. When Arthur laid out how far Wizarding kind had fallen Percy was horrified. Learning that the youngest Weasley's had been cast out let him know that Arthur was serious about this.

Malfoy Manor:

Riddle frowns, he had no one that worked at Gringotts and he knew damn well those misers had to know where the Potter bint happened to be. Unfortunately she was the holder of several old and powerful accounts, she had also changed the way they were accessed by making it so identities were verified by magical signatures. Even polyjuiced a person's signature didn't change. The Goblins were laughing at all the fools that were trying to access her vaults because of that trick. Riddle had to admit that the girl was quite cunning to have thought of that.

Mahoukotoro:

Sumire cackles as she circles the pitch, looking for the snitch even as she dodges bludgers that are sent her way. The Potter heiress just cackles some more, after practicing with Fred and George, did they really think these Beaters would be able to stop her. She avoids several fouling attempts, and then she curses, so the opponent seeker was pulling a Cho Chang on her. Well, let's see how good this idiot happened to be. When the opponent seeker ended up ploughed Sumire cackles again and immediately catches the snitch, her team was up by two hundred anyway.

Kaito is stunned by how skillful she really was on a broom, she was a natural. Apparently she had needed a good Quidditch match, she was even made the reserve seeker for Mahoukotoro as well, she was also allowed to use their pitch just so she could actually practice or just fly to her heart's content. The Potter heiress continued to fly for a moment before she lands and smirks, " Now, I will be calling in my brothers in spirit to train you all up. You Beaters are pathetic, the Chasers can barely dodge the Bludgers, hell I may just call my old captain in, Oliver Wood. "

" Shimatta, " the captain and one of the chasers, Watanabe Kisuke says, " You're her, aren't you? "

" I am, I just got tired of England's inbred stupidity. I'm taking a break before I go back to deal with the Dark Tosser. I did find my paternal cousin though and made him my heir for the Potter family at least. " Sumire says.

Kisuke agrees to the training, unaware of the fact that Sumire was sending George to get Oliver's training book copied so they could get the idiots trained up properly. This would include the reservists that Sumire demanded that they have. So tryouts were going to be held in order to get a full team of reservists and she was going to make damned sure they all could work together as well. The Mahoukotoro Kitsunes were going to be in for a rude awakening once they were introduced to the Wood training regime.

Nerima:

Kaito and Sumire exit Mahoukotoro and find themselves in Nerima. Sumire curses under her breath, the most chaotic place in all of Japan and they ended up there? Just then they see a red head running from a Panda. One look at each other and they both say the same thing that they were thinking, " Jusenkyo. "

All magicals knew of the cursed springs training grounds in China, " What did the baka do to piss you off anyhow? "

" A marriage agreement on top of not listening to the damn guide and gettin' me cursed. I ain't no damn girl. " the red head says.

" Grab on and we'll go someplace to talk. " Kaito says and side along apparates both of them.

Ekoda, Kuroba Home:

Once the red head has turned into a black haired teenaged boy and calmed down, Winky gives them a meal as well, " Sorry about that, I'm Saotome Ranma. "

" Violet Potter, Girl-Who-Lived, though I'm known as Black Sumire at the moment. I needed a break from the inbred morons. " Sumire states.

" Ya mean I can actually get some decent magical trainin' finally? " Ranma asks.

" I'll hire you a tutor and you can stay at the Ekoda Potter Manor, I'll key you into the wards and give you an emergency port key. For now you can stay here until my cousin and heir is given the all clear by the Potter family healer. " Sumire states.

" Thanks, Sumire-chan. "

" No problem, I'll have my dear cousin look into what all your father has been up to and I'll see if I can free you from his manipulations. I hate manipulative bastards. " Sumire states.

" You can have the guest room since Sumire generally ends up in my room anyhow. " Kaito states.

" I can't use Dreamless Sleep all the time. " is Sumire's response before Ranma can say anything.

Ranma winces, nightmares then, and apparently Kaito was able to grant her a peaceful night's sleep. " We can get you enrolled in Ekoda High and in our class once we get your mundane education caught up. " Kaito states.

" We'll need to change your looks, body language, and diction as well so your past doesn't catch up to you too soon. " Sumire adds.

" You'd willingly do all that for me? " Ranma asks them.

" Hell yes, I bloody well know what it's like to end up on the wrong side of a manipulative bastard. We'll make damn certain that you can actually handle the curriculum before we throw you to the wolves. We have enough connections to do that and even my cousin won't complain once you tell him about your father and his monumental stupidity. While you're here or at my Ekoda home you can't be found. " Sumire states emphatically.

" We can start on your diction easily enough, let you listen to the different accents and what not. You'll be a whole new person. " Kaito adds.

With that Saotome Ranma undergoes heavy training in acting, disguise, magic, and mundane subjects all to throw off his father's ability to track him. They also had him work on controlling his curse though if he really wanted to disappear then going girl was the way to do it. He could be male at home and female at school, they also taught him the fine art of pranking and he started helping them with their hand to hand training as well. Ranma was also filled in on Kaito's night job as well and smirks, he picked up on KID's magic tricks exceptionally well, learned how to change his signature into KID's, and his appearance as well. Kaito also got Ranma to actually be able to have a poker face, though several bindings had to be removed at one of the Japanese branches of Gringotts.

What pissed Ranma off was the fact that his ability to lie and several mental abilities had been blocked. Once the blocks had been removed and he'd had a heritage test done it was found out that he was related to Sumire through her mother which had her cheering. Apparently his mother had been given up for adoption. Sumire was quick to give him the Gryffindor heir ring and file the paperwork to make him a part of the family as well. Once Shinichi was up and running he went investigating both sides of Ranma's immediate family and was horrified at what he found. Apparently his mother needed to be put in a psych ward for a while, her idea of a man among men was someone whom had a wife and several mistresses, in other words a harem.

Ranma also found out that he was descended from Mordred of all people which made him Lord Pendragon as well. The Saotome heir decides to take on the name Morgan, he would be Sumire's cousin at school. After talking it over with Kaito and Sumire he agreed to go to school as a girl and Morgan happened to be a gender neutral name. He was also taught the fine art of pranking and how to discover his cackle. Ekoda High would have no idea what would hit it since Ranma was easily able to sneak in and prank the teacher's lounge. Kaito made sure to have a runically powered thermos with Sumire's cappuccino in it just in case she had another migraine attack at school. He also carried around her migraine strength pain killers as well since Dobby was pretty good at making sure she got certain potions before she became too much of a bitch. Kaito and Sumire still went to school, planned heists, and the Twins handled the training of the Kitsunes.

Two weeks after Ranma had joined the Potter-Kuroba home he joins the school as Black Morgan, half Japanese and half American. His accent just proved it as well. Like Sumire he in his girl form wore shorts under the uniform's skirt. KID had also had a meeting with the Japanese Ministry and the ICW in order to tell them about the fact that he was hunting for Pandora before someone else grabbed onto the gem. He was promised full immunity along with those helping him. That brought the Twins, Shinichi, Ranma, and Sumire into things. Shinichi was mostly just looking into where to find the gem and trying to hunt down the bastards after it but even he understood the importance of keeping that gem out of the wrong hands.

KID would also be hired to break into places just to see how good the security happened to be, this included magical places since KID was damn good at ward breaking as well. Something that Ranma and KID shared. Everyone involved was given full immunity and Aurors along with Hit Wizards would be at all of KID's heists if only to keep certain parties in check. The fact that KID's signature was registered nowhere told the Japanese Ministry and the ICW that he could change his signature at will. He was going to a lot of effort to keep from being caught, to separate his night job from his life. They could understand that since not everything was black and white.

England:

While Ranma was getting settled into his new life Dumbledore was getting lambasted by McGonagall for driving away Violet Potter, the woman was threatening to retire and leave the school all to him. Snape was watching all this sourly while Flitwick and Sprout were also threatening to quit as well. The same could be said of Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, and oddly enough Professor Babbling. Apparently Violet had gotten the woman up to date on the Mundane World and given her new books. Hogwarts was in some massive trouble, it didn't hurt that the vast majority of the students were in open revolt against the headmaster.

Of course, the parents of the students were still under Dumbledore or Voldemort's thrall but they weren't. Luna and Neville, as stated previously were following Violet, the others were going to be scattering to the four winds until Violet called upon them to deal with the Dark Tosser as she called him. They would do what the previous generations refused to do, end the damn threat permanently. This included the too damn inbred to be good magicals. Neville would have no problem looking outside of England for a wife and Luna had none to look for a husband.

Lee Jordan looks around the English branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in pride, the Twins still sent him ideas once they had fully tested them while he ran the business and had the wards upgraded by the goblins, no one of ill intent could enter and would be kicked out at the first sign of violence. Unlike the rest of the magicals he would be fucking proactive. No wonder Vi left, they were all Morgana be damned Sheeple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Magic Kaito, Case Closed/Detective Conan, or Ranma Saotome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ekoda High:

Class 2-B was horrified to realize that yet a third prankster was on site and willing to help Sumire and Kaito. Morgan had been introduced to Keiko and the girl had been filled in on the full truth of Morgan. Keiko, like Shinichi eagerly dug into Saotome Genma, a bastard like that had to have a lot of skeletons in his closet and once she found them she would also make damned certain to get appropriate blackmail on the other parties to get Ranma's problems to go away. Keiko was now a retainer for Sumire-chan, she loved working for the Potter heiress, she'd figured it out once she translated her name into English. The pureblood idiots would never even think of her translating her name into another language and then using a name that wouldn't get her found as easily. Black was a common enough family name in the Mundane world unlike Gryffindor, Peverell, or Slytherin.

Kaito, Sumire, and Morgan all internally groan when they realize the teen detective that had shown up at the last heist was in their classroom. At least now they had a new guinea pig for the Twins' newest pranks. Though he did get hit with a Canary Cream and then Morgan got him dressed up in drag with Sumire following that up with turning him into a human sized Smurf. Keiko is taking pictures all the while. Hakuba Saguru found himself on the bad side of class 2-B's pranksters merely for his attitude. His OCD was worse than Sumire's, she found him to be an annoying ass. Aoko wisely only talks to him when the three tricksters were not paying attention. The blonde detective winces, " How long until I am no longer their target, Nakamori-san? "

" When you stop acting like you have a ten foot spoked steel pole lodged up your ass. " Sumire states blandly.

Saguru face faults at this statement, in other words when he actually loosened up and started acting his age. Even his father said he needed to have fun more often. Konno-sensei blinks at how blunt Sumire-san had been but he grated on all of their nerves and it hadn't even been a full school day. No one in the class would complain if he ended up as their target for a little while. Poor Ranma had to be given the _Talk_ for both genders by a qualified Healer if only so he wouldn't be caught off guard if a certain time of the month hit while he was female. It wouldn't affect him as much while as his birth gender but he would still be affected.

Ranma also had to have several sessions with a Mind Healer to undo the damage done to him by his idiot father. Nothing could be done about his fear of cats however. They would try to find someone to help him master the Neko-ken though. Until then there was a permanent charm around him so he couldn't see, hear, or smell any cats.

Nerima:

Saotome Genma was pissed that a pair of magicals had absconded with his heir and now he couldn't even find the ungrateful brat. Soun's middle daughter was doing all she could to find Ranma, for a fee, but she couldn't infiltrate Uremeshi Yusuke's area, Ekoda was out as well, Momoi Keiko terrified Nabiki, and she didn't dare go anywhere near Hashiba Rowen's territory either as he was more devious than she was. If Ranma was in one of those three areas then Genma would have to go looking himself. It didn't hurt that he hadn't gotten a good look at the pair that had made off with his heir either.

Divine Realm:

Lady Luck is laughing her ass off at the fact that her Chosen, Kuroba Kaito now had two of Destiny's Chosen Champions near him. Ranma more often than not stayed at the Kuroba home as did Violet. Oh, the sweet, sweet chaos they were going to cause when they went to go deal with the inbred morons. Chaos, Mayhem, Trouble, Anarchy, Mischief, Bedlam, and Insanity were all smirking as they watch everything unfold. The mere fact that Ranma had been converted to the awesomeness of pranks upped the Chaos quotient around him exponentially especially when teamed with Hogwarts' Terror Twins, a second generation Marauder, and Kuroba Kaito. All of Ekoda High was making damn sure not to piss any of the three off as they did not want special attention from the pranksters of class 2-B.

This included the teachers as they knew they weren't exempt from the wrath of 2-B's pranksters, far from it, they were getting hit hard as well and they didn't understand how. Mayhem was just loving the havoc those three were wreaking. His siblings were loving the show as well.

England, Gringotts:

Remus and Tonks were hiding out at the bank until Violet could message them back. They had already taken care of everything that was necessary for them to live in Japan. All they needed to do was hear back from Violet. Tonks, like Remus, could see where everything was going and had no desire to stay in England. Japan treated werewolves better so Remus would actually be able to get a job and they might even be able to actually start a family. Finding out Violet was in fact the new Head of the Black family and more importantly had reinstated Tonks, her mother, and added her father to the family while kicking out a few other members had made Tonks' day.

Ragnok was smirking at the fact that the Longbottom Heir and the Lovegood's had already set things up to travel to Japan after the Potter heiress as well. The British Magicals were going to be in for a very rude awakening when most of the next generation scattered to the four winds until Violet called them together with the DA coins though Neville had confiscated Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's coins giving them to Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. Blaise Zabini would be their ears and eyes in Britain while everyone else worked on cultivating alliances elsewhere. Daphne and Astoria would go to Salem in the colonies with Tracey, others would scatter throughout the other magical schools. Oliver Wood had been sent a coin and updated on the current situation by Violet through Katie Bell.

Puddlemere United:

Oliver Wood was practically spitting nails with how pissed off he was at his former headmaster. Violet Potter deserved none of the shit that had been thrown her way and yet she had endured it. Quite frankly he didn't blame her for getting the hell out of dodge until she was ready to deal with the Dark Tosser as she called him. Violet had confided in him during second year, and Oliver had seen the damage done to her. Like the Twins he saw her as a sister and had done all he could to mitigate the damage that Heir of Slytherin mess had wrought upon her. He would have suggested she go see a Mind Healer but, he knew damn well she was too much of a public figure and it would only hurt her more. Instead he had written her letters during the summer and had sent them Mundane style after Violet had given him a very thorough lesson on how it worked along with a book to explain it as well.

Even now he kept in touch with her though this time with magical cell phones developed in Japan, he'd been sent a comprehensive manual and a dummy phone that he could practice on first. This meant that Violet had one more person in her corner that cared about her. Oliver was also gaining allies for her because he knew damn well that they would need to make it known that they were no longer going to tolerate the prejudice of the previous generations. There would be real change made, dammit, and not just lip service. Oliver had taken to learning Mundane History and the reality of Magical Britain had hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been a sorely needed wake-up call and he sent copies of that particular book to his friends from Hogwarts. The newer generation was waking up to the fact that there was rot and it needed to be eliminated.

Violet Potter was the catalyst for this and Oliver was getting in touch with Mundane born students that had graduated and sounding them out. He would make damned sure his little sister had the army she needed to deal with the idiots. All those that had been rejected were more than willing to help stick it to the bigots. Some of them had gone on for further magical education and some had managed to continue their mundane education as well. The non-magically born students outnumbered those that came from magical birth by quite a large margin. They were going to show their displeasure in the bloodiest way possible. Oliver wondered if Violet would mind if they slowly started killing off the confirmed Death Eaters as a few of the ones that had been kicked back happened to be snipers.

It would be so easy to end those idiots and the magicals would never know what hit them. He'd discuss it first but, it was a very sound idea, the inbred idiots needed to be culled anyway in order to make room for newer ideas. It was about damned time they stopped stagnating and started moving forward with the times. Tradition was all well and good until it killed everyone off that is. Marrying your own damn cousins to keep the blood pure was the absolute height of stupidity, he'd been directed to several science books and had read about the problems of inbreeding and the genetic defects therein. It had been sobering to read all of the scientific discoveries that the Mundanes had made in the field of genetics.

Ekoda:

Sumire sighs as she goes through her messages, " Well, Uncle Moony finally got fed up, he and Tonks are asking to head this way, I may have them stay with Shin-chan. Oliver's asking if they can play sniper with the Death Eaters, hmm, that one has some merit. "

Kaito smirks, " Okay the snipers, the more of those idiots that get taken out before we go over there to deal with that stupidity the better. "

Sumire nods and sends the appropriate responses out. The port key would bring Remus and Tonks straight into the Kuroba home, they'd stay there until Shinichi was cleared by the Potter family healer at least. Then they could stay with her heir because no way in Helheim was she giving up her Kaito teddy bear. She immediately talks things over with Tonks and her cousin agrees to keep Remus distracted. Ranma is introduced to everyone and decides to crash on the couch until Shinichi was cleared to come over.

Remus found out about the sleeping arrangements but learning that sleeping in Kaito's arms was the only way his cub could sleep without becoming addicted to the Dreamless Sleep potion softened the blow, not to mention the fact that Kaito was the type of guy that would never do anything without his girlfriend's approval as well. Kaito was exactly the kind of guy that his cub needed, though Remus was loathe to admit even that much. Dobby and Winky's presence was unexpected but, it did explain why the house was so clean, apparently his cub spent most of her days here though they did apparently switch it up as well. The secret of KID was hidden behind a Fidelius charm and so was Sumire's true name, something Remus and Tonks found out the hard way.

No wonder she hadn't been found yet, she had taken all sorts of precautions to make certain she wouldn't be found until she was ready to go back and deal with the mess Dumbledore and the sheeple had made of things. She was also on the phone with Oliver and going over things to get ready for their new game of Snipe the Death Eaters. Remus' eyes widen but even he had to admit that the more opposition they took out the better off they would be. Getting rid of Voldemort's supporters would go a long way in ending the Thrice Damned Blood War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Magic Kaito, Case Closed/Detective Conan, or Ranma 1/2. I also don't own Yusuke Uremeshi or Rowen Hashiba.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

London:

Walden Macnair looks around his surroundings, the strangest feeling of being watched hitting him. A thousand yards away MI-6 Lt. Carter Edmunds smirks as he observes his target through his scope. So the bastard could feel that he was being watched, it was time to take out the Death Eater scum. At the same time Macnair is assassinated so too is Rudolphus and Rabastan LeStrange by two other members of his sniper unit. Carter had jumped at the chance to take out the arrogant Purebloods since most of them were too damned inbred to be worth keeping alive. He had been given a list of names of which were not to be touched, one such being Blaise Zabini. Once the current school year was over most of Hogwarts students would be scattering to the four winds.

Carter observes Macnair's newly dead corpse and uses his coin to inform Lady Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black that she could claim Right of Conquest over the Macnair line. Neville Longbottom would be trained and allowed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange while Remus would be trained up enough to kill Fenrir Greyback. Elsewhere another Mundane raised half-blood slips into the current hovel where the Carrow siblings Alecto and Amycus were currently staying. Her name is Elisia Walker and as she approaches her targets on orders from the GWL she smirks. This pair of mad dogs should have already been put down. Little known fact about Elisia is the fact that she is the illegitimate daughter of Gideon Prewett. While Elisia wasn't thrilled about the assassination assignment she understood that the Death Eater's ranks needed to be thinned. In her right hand is a very thin and sharp dagger, one that easily severs both jugular veins of her targets in their sleep. Thanks to the runic arrays shown into her outfit she need not fear blood getting on her.

She takes the time to leave the symbol agreed upon above the hovel and makes it so she can't be tracked. One day soon she would deal with her Aunt Molly since Gringotts had in fact proven her to be Gideon's daughter. Taking out the Pureblood inbred trash was actually quite fun. She sends word to the GWL and she was out of there. Oh, the Mundane born and Mundane raised were going to take Magical England back by storm come Hell or High Water. They were not going to tolerate the hypocrisy any longer. The Purebloods were going to be in for a nasty wake-up call once everything was all said and done. It was time to tear down the current establishment and rebuild a new one that was more than fair to all those of magical blood.

Ekoda:

Sumire smirks as she claims her Right of Conquest over the Macnair and Carrow lines though she did leave enough money for the Carrow siblings in school, they too would be fleeing and they would head to Beauxbatons in France. Oh how good it felt to finally be dealing with the rampant stupidity. She, Kaito, and Morgan were all working on their school project. Since there was an uneven amount of students in their class they elected to be a group of three. Ranma was just grateful that he had been caught up in Mundane and Magical schooling. Sure, it was rather uncomfortable attending school as a girl but thankfully he understood why. His old man would never even begin to think that Ranma would willingly stay in girl form just to avoid him.

Kaito was researching his next heist while having George go to the site and check things out for him. Fred and George had adapted very quickly to being thieves by night and business owners by day. Of course, both of them were dating female kitsune at the moment. Whom better for a pair of pranksters to date than a couple of kitsune anyhow. Fred was working on creating new pranks and Shinichi had finally been given the all clear by the Potter Family Healer. He had apparated over to Kaito's place and had been introduced to Ranma/Morgan along with Remus and Tonks. Shinichi had no problems with having the older wizard and witch live in his home. Hell, Dobby had taken to swinging by and making sure it was kept clean, the food fresh, stuff like that since Shinichi happened to be the Potter Heir.

" Catch me up on what I missed. " Shinichi states.

Kaito was the one to give him the rundown and the Heisei Holmes groans, " Hell, you'll fit right in with Sumire and myself with that kind of luck. I'll look into Hakuba Saguru for you guys and see if I can dig up anything on him along with digging into Saotome Genma's life as well. I should be able to find some very interesting things if even half of what Kaito's told me is true. I generally focus on homicide but for your father Ranma, I'll make an exception. Hell, I'll call my dad in to help with the digging up of dirt as well. "

Sumire cackles, " I'll have to introduce you to Keiko-chan, black mail mistress of Ekoda High, I have her on retainer for the Potter family and I'm the reserve seeker for Mahoukotoro as well. It's so nice to actually be able to fly again. "

Remus snorts, " You are so James' daughter. He hated being grounded from flying for any reason. Like how you're living up to the legacy though. "

Sumire cackles again at this, " I am a next generation Marauder, fear me bitches! "

Remus rolls his eyes at this, " Lily would be appalled to see how you've turned out, Sumire. "

" You've yet to meet Belladonna Black. I have a few legal identities and she's the one that went after the idiots that attacked my heir. "

" I can provide the memories for that. " Kaito states quickly.

" What did you do? " Shinichi asks her.

" Informed the idiots of my name and they asked if I happened to be an English Black. Apparently the reputation of Vindictive Black Bitches has spread past the Land of Tea and Crumpets. " Sumire states.

Tonks snickers, " Care to share stories of asserting Alpha Bitch status over the pathetic little girls that thought they could out Bitch us, cousin dear? "

Sumire smirks and the pair are off and running so to speak sharing stories of establishing themselves as alpha bitches. The guys head off for their own chat, mostly about spells, potions, and in the case of Remus and Kaito Quidditch. It was nice to take a day to relax for the most part. Sure Kaito was researching his next heist unbeknownst to Remus and Tonks, thankfully but, the fact of the matter was Sumire was finally getting to act her age and sadly enough Ranma had finally been afforded that gift as well. It was sad to say that he was better off with his new friends than his family though finding out he was in fact related to Sumire had been cool.

Next door Inspector Nakamori is ranting and raving about catching KID while his daughter fumes silently. Thanks to Sumire's influence Kaito didn't announce he was a KID fan but he also didn't say he wasn't. He could explain it away as being professional courtesy and curiosity since he was known as a magician after all. Sumire had been a boon to him and it would make it so much harder for Hakuba to pin anything on him thanks to changing his accent, body language and making sure to hit targets well away from Ekoda as well. They would also make sure there wouldn't be an easily discernible pattern either, chaos was what they specialized in so that was what the heists would be, outright chaos. Kaito or rather KID had been dubbed as the Heisei Lupin making Shinichi supposedly his perfect foil.

That would be the case if he hadn't been read in to the situation, now he was going to have fun making damned certain Hakuba didn't bust any of them. Hakuba was good, he just wasn't on Shinichi or Kaito's level of intelligence. Then there was the fact that Sumire had set him in her sights to test her new chemical pranks on. Morgan and Kaito got to utilize their sleight of hand capabilities for their pranking. Plus, testing the Twins' stuff as well was rather fun since Japan was used to strange. Even mundanes didn't bat an eye at kitsune or anything else so the rules and laws were a lot laxer than anywhere else except maybe for China, New York City, and Vegas.

Hakuba Residence:

Saguru goes over everything he had learned about Kaito KID and moans, how was he supposed to nail the Magician Thief anyhow? Then there was the fact that the pranksters of his class had decided he was to be their guinea pig for whom knew how long, oh, wait, that's right, Black-san had answered that question hadn't she? He needed to loosen up and act his age. He did want to meet the Heisei Holmes though since they were both Sherlock Holmes fans. The blonde teen had no way of knowing that he was dealing with a second generation Marauder, the Terror Twins of Hogwarts, Saotome Ranma, and Kuroba Kaito, all of whom were actually much more streetwise than he happened to be and all of them had looser morals than he did as well.

This meant that until he realized that there were shades of gray and not just black and white he would not be able to outfox them. Add in the fact that the Twins were getting prank ideas from Moony himself…he was so beyond screwed it wasn't even funny.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office:

Dumbledore frowns as he reads over the new reports coming in. Someone was eliminating the Death Eaters when there was still a chance they could be redeemed and also ending several family lines not realizing that Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle and his minions had done the same thing. He had no idea what the Raiju was supposed to represent but he did know that there was now a third player in this current shadow war. Someone that was not hesitating to take out the worst Death Eaters, something that should have been done in the first war but the Sheeple were too bloody pacifistic for their own good. Had he known that his former pawn had found her animagus form and that was the symbol being used he would be infuriated.

Malfoy Manor:

Narcissa Malfoy neé Black narrows her eyes and apparates to Gringotts. She was tired of her idiot husband and her son was too damned much like him as well. She would need to get in touch with Lady Black and see if her cousin could find it in her heart to actually divorce her from Lucius and accept her back into the Black family. Lady Malfoy had finally woken up to the rampant stupidity that was in Magical England. Maybe she could find a new husband and some more kids though she would have to take a fertility potion. Narcissa was no fool, she knew Draco had most likely already been disowned and kicked out of the Black family, she wouldn't blame Violet for that either. It was time to stop marrying close relatives like cousins. Perhaps she should look abroad for a new husband and check to make sure they had no ancestors in common.

She should also see about making reparations to the Longbottom Family for what her sister, her sister's husband, and her sister's brother-in-law had done to Frank and Alice. Draco's letters home and shown a shift in the students that her idiot son hadn't picked up on. The students were going to leave once the current year was over and then once Violet was ready they were damn well going to take down Voldemort and his ilk, if this meant she lost her first born to death so be it. Her sister had sent her genetics studies done by the Muggles and it had been truly eye opening, showing that they had in fact been killing themselves off by marrying cousins which was why so many families only had one child or kept producing Squibs.

A muggleborn had actually done the research and found out that the muggleborns they scorned were in fact descended from the Squibs cast out of the Pureblood families. Meaning that magic had just skipped several generations. Narcissa had been stunned and had since then been learning Muggle Science, specifically biology and genetics. Realizing that the Purebloods were actually outnumbered and if someone organized the muggleborns they were done for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito, or Ranma 1/2. I also do not own Rowen Hashiba or Yusuke Uremeshi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ekoda:

Sumire blinks as she reads the latest missive from Gringotts two days later, Narcissa Malfoy was seeking a divorce from her husband. Sumire was quick to write out a response and then the Head of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, and Slytherin lines looks over things sent to her by her proxies approving some things while sending word to keep negotiating on other things. For the Gryffindor line she drags Ranma in on those and sends the Potter stuff on to Shinichi through Dobby. He could send his own thoughts to the Potter family proxy through special mail boxes that all heirs, heads of family, and proxies happened to have. It made communication much more secure and easier since Sumire fully planned to never return to the land of Tea and Crumpets after she dealt with Tommy Boy. The British Magicals could shove it if they pestered her about it.

The teenager finally finishes up her Lady work before standing up, and stretching while heading to the kitchen to find Ranma making some Ramen. He had decided to just stay with her and Kaito since it was easier. The twins mostly stayed at the Ekoda Potter Manor however. They'd crop up for meals and all sorts of planning however. Sumire eats the food Ranma places in front of her along with the glass of chocolate milk mixed with espresso. She nods her thanks and eats her meal while Dobby makes sure Master Kaito eats as well since he was currently devising new tricks for his next heist. Thankfully enough Aoko had gone shopping with Keiko while Sumire had opted out since she happened to have family stuff to do and catch up on.

" Is it that bad being a girl half the time, Ranma? " Sumire asks him.

" Nah, I'm just grateful Pops hasn't found me yet. " Ranma says.

" Well, there are only three people Tendo Nabiki fears, one is Keiko-chan the blackmail mistress of Ekoda High, then you have Uremeshi Yusuke number one punk of Sarayashiki Senior High, and Hashiba Rowen, the single most devious straight A student in Han'a High. I've met Rowen at a meeting for the local pranksters-in-chief, Kaito readily agreed to hand the title over to me since he's more magician than prankster, the Twins are still considered Hogwarts' Pranksters' in chief. Rowen should never be underestimated in any way, shape, or form. " Sumire states.

" I happen to be in Keiko's area so she can't find me, I get'cha. " Ranma says.

" I'm planning on heading Yusuke's way to find you a decent sparring partner if only to keep my heir to the Gryffindor line in good health. " Sumire states.

" Think ya can handle that neighborhood? "

" I'm a Black Bitch. " Sumire retorts though she would make sure she dressed the part of someone that should not be fucked with in any way. Getting a good sparring partner for Ranma was essential, and there was even a special place created for fights the likes of which Ranma and Yusuke would likely get in during a sparring match.

Sarayashiki Senior High Area:

Sumire was so enjoying her purple halter top, black cargo pants, and purple Peruvian Vipertooth hide fingerless gloves with silver cuffs and silver soled purple Peruvian Vipertooth combat boots along with her hidden knives on her person. All told the usual punks left her alone while she comes across a certain noodle cart, " Ah, Uremeshi Yusuke, just the badass punk I was looking for. "

" Who the hell are you and what the hell do ya want anyhow? " Yusuke asks her.

" Chill, I just want to find a sparring partner for one of my heirs, this one being the heir to the Gryffindor line. " Sumire states.

Yusuke stands up straighter, Raizen had informed him of the Magicals and more importantly the Girl-Who-Lived. " I see, well, what do I get in return, Lady Black. "

Sumire smirks, " Oh good, you do know how to play the game, hmm, the Slytherin Ring might actually accept you. For one you get a sparring partner that will actually make you work for it, two I can get you potions to help with injuries, three I can key you into the Ekoda Manor of my first family name for a place to lay low, and four I can get you some damn good training from accredited Battle Mages. "

Yusuke blinks at her, she knew exactly how to get the help of a combat junkie like himself. " What the hell, I'm in and let me think about being Slytherin's heir for ya. I take it ya want people for heirs that can't be messed with nearly as easily as the sheep back in Britain. "

" Precisely, I chose the Heisei Holmes whom is my paternal first cousin for a reason after all. " Sumire states.

Yusuke's eyes narrow at this, Kudo Shinichi was hardly the type to actually fall for such stupid tricks the likes of which Dumbledore liked to use. Yes, Raizen had briefed him on the King in all but name over the Magical Sheeple of England. Even he had heard of the Heisei Holmes, " Where does the Heisei Lupin fit in this scenario? "

" Oh, I'll tell you that later, that's not for eager ears. "

Yusuke nods at this, so she was connected she just wasn't going to say how out in public, clever girl. " I can suggest a candidate to be a temporary Black heir. Minamino Shuichi. "

Sumire blinks and then cackles, she knew whom he happened to be, " Oh, that is just too perfect, I've been meaning to visit him and Shiori anyhow, I'm maternally related to them. Plus, the girlfriends of the Terror Twins gave me the human identity of Yoko Kurama in case we ever needed specialty herbs for our potions. "

Sumire says her goodbyes to Yusuke, gives him the address to Kaito's home and tells him to memorize it before burning it, and was off to Minamino Shuichi's home. Thankfully she had the last letter her mother had written to Shiori with her in a mokeskin satchel that was always with her if not always seen. Shuichi was stunned when his mother broke down into tears, " Lily's daughter has finally made her way to me. "

Sumire sighs and heads inside, taking her shoes off, and slipping her slippers on before heading to the family room, " How good is the warding scheme here anyhow? "

" No one can over hear any conversations in this house, Violet-san. " Shuichi states.

" Use the Japanese translation for my name, Shuichi-itoko. "

Shuichi nods at this, so she was hiding from the Sheeple of Magical Britain, he couldn't really blame her for that either if nearly half of what he had been told was true. He was wondering why she had finally come looking for her maternal relatives, however until she holds up the Black Heir ring, " You'll have this if you're accepted until my Uncle Remus and his girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks have a kid, and he or she gets old enough to take the position and defend himself/herself. I know you won't be tricked by the Manipulative Old Goat in the Castle. "

" I see where you're going with this and it is actually quite ingenious. Well played, Sumire-san. " this was all Kurama now speaking.

" Yusuke's debating on whether or not he'll be Slytherin heir for me or not which just leaves me with finding an appropriate temporary heir for Peverell as well. "

Mother and son both wince, five families she was the head of, now that just sucked for anyone. " Oh, wait I claimed Right of Conquest over Carrow and Macnair as well. I'll have to meet with the Carrow girls and see if I can make one of them heiress. I'll also have the Goblins check and see if there is someone worthy in the Macnair line that isn't a bloody sheep or Pureblood bigot. "

Sumire hands the ring to Shuichi and it accepts him straight off, " Good, memorize the addresses on there and then destroy that piece of paper. I'll get a box for you hooked up to my Lady Black Box and the proxy box. "

Shuichi smirks, " You're the third party in the English Magicals war, aren't you, the one using the Raiju as your symbol. "

" I am, somebody needs to deal with these bloody Sheeple, and quite frankly I need to get people in charge that aren't going to try to drag me back once everything is said and done. " Sumire states blandly.

Shiori and Shuichi both wince at this statement, knowing she spoke the truth. The sheep would drag her back if she didn't find some way to discourage them from doing so. Sumire has tea with them, actual good tasting Jasmine tea to boot, and Shuichi agrees to walk her home, mostly so he could talk more freely with Sumire than he could with his mother around. Once on the subway home he looks at her, " Who dropped my name? "

" A pair of kitsune whom are dating Hogwarts Terror Twins, they gave it to us just in case we needed to get some of the rarer potions ingredients from you, Kurama, quite frankly you're vindictive enough to be a Black. "

The red headed male snorts, " I will grant you that and none of the inbred fools will be able to use their paltry tricks on me. I get why you are getting the heirs you are. Everyone knows that you have named Kudo Shinichi the Potter heir. "

" Well, he is my paternal first cousin. " Sumire states, shrugging.

" Which parent is he related to you through? "

" His father is a Squib. " Sumire states.

" I see, so he is half Potter and more than a match for the fool running the castle. " Kurama remarks.

" Yep, I have Saotome Ranma as my Gryffindor Heir after getting several suppressor seals and other shit removed from him that were no doubt his father's work. Oh, do not mention anything relating to the order of Felidae around him/her, Jusenkyo for that explanation. Genma foolishly taught him the Nekoken. "

Kurama's eyes widen in horror, " Some moron actually taught their kid the Nekoken? "

" Yep, Ranma attends my school as Morgan Black, my cousin, female cousin at that. As a female she is a red head so it works since my mom was also a red head. " Sumire states.

Nerima:

Genma fumes at the fact he had yet to find his wayward heir, " Why, oh, why was I gifted with such a disgraceful heir? " he wails out loud. Without Ranma around there was no one around whom would kick his sorry ass into the Tendo's Koi Pond. Nabiki had no way of searching the areas controlled by people she really didn't want pissed off at her, Hashiba Rowen actually being the worst since he happened to be a prankster of the highest caliber, they were all chemical pranks hence his pranking moniker of Chemist.

Tendo Kasumi just smiles wearily, inside she was hurting badly, her family took her for granted and she'd been forced to put her dreams on hold because her father had yet to pull himself together. She was wondering if she should force her youngest sister Akane to attend therapy sessions because her thinking that hand holding was perverted was not right, there had to be something else going on there. Getting Akane to go on the other hand was going to be a nightmare unless she was beaten in a fair fight. Thing was whom could she get to win against her little sister anyhow?

Beika:

Remus stretches as he gets up though he did have Wolfsbane brewing until he was taught how to work in harmony with his inner wolf while Tonks was at Yoga lessons. Shinichi was also in the potions lab working on Migraine Relief potion, he also suffered from them and with stasis runes engraved on the vials he could stockpile them which meant Dobby could come get some for his cousin as well. Unfortunately for him he was called in for a case so he had to leave Remus supervising his cauldrons. He made sure to have his emergency port key on him, and that he had his sensory charms memorized as well, if only for detecting hostile presences. Ran came with him to act as his bodyguard since he only had a damned good soccer kick to his name, Ranma was slowly changing that since they were both heirs to Sumire-itoko. Ranma was seriously considering taking on the Gryffindor name permanently if only to get away from his father's rampant stupidity since Shinichi and Keiko had both uncovered several fiancées Ranma had no clue about.

The evidence was still being compiled and Kudo Yusaku was even coming home to dig his teeth into the investigation into one Saotome Genma. They wanted everything they could get on the man before they made a move. Though Yukiko would visit Nodoka and see if she was capable of raising her only child, if not then Yukiko would send a discreet message to her family to get her committed if necessary.

Ekoda:

Kaito freezes as he feels a shudder traverse his spine, this was the same shudder that Class 2-B always felt when he, Sumire, or Morgan smiled in a certain way. Doom was approaching, " Ranma, break out the protective friendship bracelets, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow in school. "

" You had that feeling of Doom go down your spine as well. " Ranma asks.

" I did. I somehow get the feeling that Sumire will be breaking out Belladonna. "

Ranma had seen that particular memory and he winces, " Well hell, this is not going to be good, is it? "

" Anything that will bust out Belladonna is not good in any way, shape, or form. Also wear the uniforms that not only protect us from people making leaps of logic but also protect us from spells being cast against us without our permission. " Kaito states.

That bit of advice deepens Ranma's concerns, " Should we warn the Twins? "

Kaito dives for the communication mirror and tells them of his bad feeling. The Twins had also felt that feeling of Doom and were already taking the appropriate precautions. Anything that made pranksters like them feel an impending sense of Doom was not to be underestimated ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Ranma 1/2, Shuichi Minamino/Yoko Kurama, Shiori, Yusuke Uremeshi, or Rowen Hashiba.


End file.
